Maggie Danvers
Margaret Sawyer Danvers is a police detective working for the NCPD in conjunction with the DEO. She is also the wife of Alex Danvers. Early Life Supergirl Season 2 In Worlds Apart, In Endgame, In Parabellum, In The Prince of Daxam, In The Rising Son, In Zod (episode), In It Has Begun, In Nevertheless, She Persisted, Batman Season 1 In The Sting, In Beware The Batman, Batman Season 2 In The Will To Act, In Lazara, In The Demon, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, Batman Season 3 In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In Legacy, In Contagion, In No Man's Land, In No Man's Land: The Court of Owls, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning, In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Supergirl Season 3 In Lines, In No Longer The Last, In The Question, In The Swarm, Supergirl Season 4 In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Going Rogue, In Rage Most Justified, In Vows, In The Honeymoon's Over, Supergirl Season 5 In I'll Fight, Maggie appears in Alex's dream. She is heavily pregnant and the couple discusses baby names. Alex's later conversation with Dr. Susannah Russo helps her come to terms with the fact their many differences were not something to take lightly and Alex officially files for divorce. Trivia * Episode Absence In Batman Season 2, Maggie is absent in 1 episode: * Take Your Time In Batman Season 3, Maggie is absent in 1 episode: * Two of a Kind Appearances * 27/180 (Supergirl) * 20/36 (Batman) * 1 (BOP) * 48 (total) (Supergirl S2) (18/20) * Worlds Apart * Endgame * Parabellum * The Prince of Daxam * The Rising Son * Zod (episode) * It Has Begun * Nevertheless, She Persisted Convergence Appearances (Batman S1) (2/13) *1x09 The Sting *1x10 Beware The Batman (Batman S2) (9/13) * The Will To Act * Lazara * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof (Batman S3) (9/10) * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Supergirl S3) (4/22) *3x01 Lines *3x02 No Longer The Last *3x11 The Question (flashbacks) *3x17 The Swarm (Supergirl S4) (6/20) *4x08 Aftermath *4x09 Supergirl No More *4x10 Going Rogue *4x11 Rage Most Justified *4x13 Vows *4x14 The Honeymoon's Over (Supergirl Season 5) (1/18) *5x06 I'll Fight (dream) Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:LGBT Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Residents of National City Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Adoptees Category:Supergirl Season 2 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 2 Main Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters